Miłość ponad przeznaczeniem
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Szesnastoletni James Potter wraz z Syriuszem Blackiem znajdują sposób na przeniesienie się dwadzieścia lat w przód.


To był szalony pomysł, nawet jak na nich. Robili już różne szalone rzeczy za które dostawali szlabany trwające nawet miesiąc. Ale to co robili teraz mogło kosztować ich wydaleniem z Hogwartu. Stłoczeni w trójkę pod peleryną niewidką wkradli się do gabinetu dyrektora, który obecnie przebywał poza terenem szkoły.

\- Nie wierze, że Dumbledore nie nałożył na gabinet żadnych zaklęć. To czyste samobójstwo – syknął Remus wychodząc spod peleryny niewidki. Nie podobał mu się pomysł przyjaciół. Poszedł z nimi tylko po to, żeby wybić im z głowy następne „genialne" pomysły, na jakie by wpadli będąc sami w gabinecie dyrektora.

\- Opuścił Hogwart w pośpiechu, może zapomniał nałożyć zaklęć ochronnych. Nie dramatyzuj Luniaczku – powiedział Syriusz zadowolony ściągając pelerynę z siebie i Jamesa, który odebrał od Łapy swoją własność i zmniejszył ją chowając do kieszeni.

\- Przypomnijcie mi, po co w ogóle tak ryzykować? Dla plotek? – zapytał zirytowany Remus rozglądając się czujnie po pomieszczeniu.

\- To nie plotki Remusie, sam widziałem aurorów i samego Ministra Magii, którzy wręczali coś Dumbledorowi – powiedział James przeszukując biurko Albusa.

\- Dobrze, dali mu coś najwyraźniej do przechowania. Skąd się wziął ten durny pomysł, że to kamień wskrzeszenia? To tylko bajka dla dzieci! – warknął Remus wściekły uporem przyjaciół.

\- To nie żadna bajka. Babcia mi opowiadała o tym. Insygnia Śmierci istnieją naprawdę. Moja peleryna jest jednym z nich – powiedział James uśmiechając się z dumą.

\- Rogaczu wiele jest takich peleryn – powiedział wciąż nieprzekonany Lupin przewracając oczami.

\- Ale peleryna Jamesa nigdy nie traci mocy Luniaczku – wtrącił Syriusz z uśmiechem satysfakcji, wiedząc, że na to Remus nie będzie miał kontrargumentu. Nie pomylił się, Remus niezadowolony zamilkł odwracając obrażony plecami do przyjaciół.

\- Ja nie biorę w tym udziału – mruknął w końcu, czekając aż Syriusz i James skończą przeszukiwać gabinet. Z każdą mijającą minutą bezowocnych poszukiwań Syriusz i James tracili swoją pewność siebie, zaś na twarzy Remusa rósł coraz większy uśmiech samozadowolenia.

\- Ha! Znalazłem! To tą szkatułkę przekazał Minister Magii dyrektorowi – powiedział uradowany James wyjmując szkatułkę znad myślodsiewni. Uśmiech Remusa automatycznie zniknął.

\- Głupio Ci teraz Luniaczku? – zacmokał z satysfakcją Syriusz podchodząc do Pottera, który starał się za wszelką cenę otworzyć szkatułkę siłą, jak i zaklęciami.

\- To cholerstwo nie chce się otworzyć – mruknął niezadowolony.

\- No i dobrze, to znak, żebyśmy stąd poszli póki nikt nas nie nakrył – powiedział Remus z nadzieją. Syriusz westchnął patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Remusie nie wierze, że sam nie jesteś ciekawy co się znajduje w szkatułce. Przecież Ministerstwo Magii to jeden z najbezpieczniejszych budynków w świecie czarodziejów. Naprawdę chcesz nam wmówić, że chociaż malutka część Ciebie nie chce wiedzieć co takiego chciał ukryć w naszej szkole sam Minister Magii? A jeśli to naprawdę jest kamień wskrzeszenia? To może być Twoja jedyna szansa w życiu, aby go zobaczyć! – powiedział z podekscytowaniem Syriusz patrząc na Lupina, który westchnął cicho patrząc na szkatułkę.

\- Odsuń się James, ja spróbuje – powiedział podchodząc do szkatułki. James wyszczerzył się przybijając z Syriuszem piątkę.

\- I to ja rozumiem Luniaczku – powiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem samozadowolenia. Remus oglądał dokładnie szkatułkę zamyślony.

\- Dziwne – szepnął zdumiony wyciągając różdżkę.

\- Co jest takiego dziwnego? – zapytał James patrząc na szkatułkę tak, jakby samym wzrokiem chciał ją otworzyć.

\- Obłożony jest czarną magią – powiedział Lupin wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem i prostując się.

\- Znasz się na czarnej magii Luniaczku? – zapytał zdziwiony Syriusz.

\- Interesuję się obroną przed czarną magią na poziomie wysoko logiczne, że zasięgnąłem też po niektóre czarno magiczne księgi – powiedział stukając różdżką w szkatułkę.

\- Więc dasz radę ją otworzyć? – zapytał James zniecierpliwiony. Remus uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół i przeciął swoją dłoń. Parę kropel krwi spadło na szkatułkę, która momentalnie ją wchłonęła, a wieczko podniosło się do góry ukazując zawartość.

\- To chyba kpina?! – krzyknął zawiedziony Syriusz.

\- To tylko zmieniacz czasu. Nie mówię, są interesujące, ale można takie zobaczyć w Ministerstwie pod ochroną. Czym ten się niby różni? – zapytał równie zawiedziony James.

\- Może tym, że nie kręci się w odpowiednią stronę – powiedział Remus wyjmując zmieniać czasu.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć… - szepnął zdumiony Black zabierając przyjacielowi zmieniacz czasu i patrząc na niego z zafascynowaniem.

\- Że nie można się cofnąć w czasie, ale przenosi Cię w przyszłość? Prawdopodobnie – powiedział Lupin chcąc odłożyć zmieniacz czasu na miejsce, ale James podekscytowany odebrał go Syriuszowi.

\- Trzeba go wypróbować i to w tej chwili – powiedział od razu, zakładając go sobie na szyję.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz? Nie wiemy czy na pewno do tego służy, zresztą Minister powierzył go Dumbledorowi nie bez powodu! – warknął Remus.

\- Luniaczku my i tak to zrobimy. Od Ciebie zależy czy chcesz przeżyć z nami tą niesamowitą, niepowtarzalną okazję czy zostajesz sam w gabinecie dyrektora – powiedział z uśmiechem Syriusz przeciągając sznureczek i zawieszając go sobie na szyi. Remus zły fuknął pod nosem.

\- Ja zostaje. Gdybyście coś zepsuli, a zepsujecie na pewno, ktoś musi powiadomić dyrektora – warknął.

\- Będziesz żałować. Jak bardzo do przodu? – zapytał James trzymając zmieniacz czasu.

\- Dwa lata powinny wystarczyć. Niezbyt daleko w przyszłość, więc nie powinniście wyrządzić zbyt wielu szkód – mruknął Remus.

\- Niech będą dwa lata – powiedział Potter okręcając klepsydrą dwa razy. Po chwili w gabinecie został tylko Lupin.

\- To się źle skończy – jęknął kręcąc głową.

XXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie pisząc list do Państwa Weasley kiedy w jego gabinecie zjawili się nieznajomi. Zaskoczony, a nie łatwo go było zadziwić, odsunął się od krzesła patrząc na młodsze wersje swoich byłych uczniów, a zarazem przyjaciół, którzy powinni już nie żyć.

\- Nieprawdopodobne – szepnął łapiąc za różdżkę, przygotowany na możliwy atak.

\- Umm… Rogaczu, na pewno to tylko dwa lata? Dyrektor wygląda tak trochę.. – mruknął Syriusz przyglądając się Albusowi.

\- Tak, wiem. Ale przysięgam, że przekręciłem tylko dwa razy! Jeden obrót to jeden rok, prawda? – zapytał ściągając z nich zmieniacz czasu.

\- Kim jesteście? – warknął Dumbledore wstając i związując zaklęciem Gryfonów.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore to my! James Potter i Syriusz Black! – krzyknął zdziwiony James. Syriusz ze wszystkich sił starał się uwolnić z więzów.

\- Wszystko wyjaśnimy! – obiecał Black blednąc – Przeklęty Lupin, zawsze ma rację – szepnął sam do siebie.

\- Mówcie – powiedział Dumbledore oczekując wyjaśnień.

\- Byliśmy ciekawi co takiego Minister dał Panu na przechowanie, więc wkradliśmy się do Pana gabinetu i znaleźliśmy zmieniacz czasu, który nas tu przeniósł – powiedział James na jednym wdechu.

\- Zmieniacz czasu, który przenosi w przyszłość? Tak, pamiętam. Minister powierzył mi go dwadzieścia lat temu. Okazał się zbyt niebezpieczny, więc go zniszczono – powiedział zamyślony gładząc się po brodzie.

\- Hola… Może Pan cofnąć? Dobrze usłyszałem? Dwadzieścia lat? Chciał Pan chyba powiedzieć dwa lata? – zapytał Syriusz skołowany.

\- Nie chłopcy, to było dwadzieścia lat temu. Mamy rok 1996 – powiedział Dumbledore wciąż patrząc na nich nieufnie.

\- Może nas Pan rozwiązać? – zapytał James krzywiąc się. Sznur utrudniał mu oddychanie. Dumbledore rzucił czar, ale nie wykrył on żadnych złych intencji, więc rozwiązał Gryfonów. Kiedy James i Syriusz rozluźniali się oddychając z ulgą, Albus zabrał im zmieniacz czasu.

\- To co zrobiliście było nieodpowiedzialne! Haniebne! Zakazane! Brak mi słów na Was – warknął wściekły dyrektor wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Przepraszamy dyrektorze, obiecujemy, że wrócimy niezwłocznie do swoich czasów – westchnął James.

\- Bez wycieczki? Jestem ciekawy przyszłości – mruknął Syriusz, ale zamilkł pod gromiącym spojrzeniem dyrektora.

\- Zatem niech mi Pan wyjaśni Panie Potter, jak chce Pan wrócić? Ten zmieniacz czasu może Was wysłać jedynie w przyszłość, a inne nie mają takiego zasięgu, aby cofnąć o lata. Jedynie o miesiące! – wykrzyknął do zdezorientowanych chłopców.

\- Ale… Więc dlaczego ten wysłał nas w przód aż o dwadzieścia lat? – zapytał Syriusz. Nie byłby Gryfonem, gdyby nie odważył się zapytać.

\- A myśli Pan, że dlaczego został zniszczony? Im dalej w przyszłość, bądź w przeszłość, tym poważniejsze konsekwencje. Starano się wynaleźć zmieniacz czasu, który wysyłałby w przód maksymalnie o parę tygodni. Okazało się to niemożliwe, więc zaniechano badań i zniszczono ten jeden, nieudany prototyp – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Więc co? Mamy tu zostać na zawsze? – zapytał James zaciskając pięści z bezradności.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Historia musi potoczyć się tak jak była. Jest to możliwe, jeśli w porę odeślę Was do waszych czasów. Im dłużej jednak tu będziecie, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że czas usunie Was z historii – powiedział dyrektor.

\- Co znaczy „usunie nas z historii"? Umrzemy? – zapytał zaniepokojony Syriusz.

\- Nie Panie Black. Nie umrzecie. Po prostu przestaniecie istnieć – powiedział poważnie, przyglądając się swoim byłym, a jednocześnie obecnym uczniom.

\- Ile mamy czasu? – zapytał cicho James.

\- Jesteście na szóstym roku, prawda? Więc mniej więcej rok – powiedział Albus wiedząc, że Pan Potter zaczął chodzić z Panną Evans na siódmym roku. Bez ich związku nie będzie Harrego, nie pozbędą się Voldemorta na te dziesięć lat, Syriusz nie trafi do Azkabanu, cała historia się zmieni usuwając intruzów, w tym przypadku Syriusza i Jamesa.

\- Dobrze, a co mamy robić do tego czasu? – zapytał podłamany Syriusz.

\- Będziecie normalnie uczestniczyć w zajęciach. Jeśli chcecie to możecie dowiadywać się śmiało o swojej przyszłości, bo gdy nadejdzie czas powrotu i tak wypijecie eliksir zapomnienia. Nie zapamiętacie niczego z tej podróży – powiedział ignorując zawiedzione westchnienie Syriusza.

\- Wrócimy do tego samego momentu? – zapytał James równie zawiedziony co jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie. Ile czasu minie tutaj, tyle minie i w waszych czasach. Dlatego ważne jest, abyście kontynuowali naukę. To akurat zostanie w waszej pamięci Panie Black, dopilnuje tego osobiście – powiedział Dumbledore widząc, że Syriusz już chce się odezwać i wymigać od zajęć.

\- Szkoda – westchnął wymieniając się z Jamesem zrezygnowanymi uśmiechami. Praktycznie nic nie będą mieli z tej podróży,

\- Wezwę profesor McGonagall, która się Wami zajmie. Ja w tym czasie porozmawiam z kimś na wasz temat – powiedział wzywając nauczycielkę transmutacji.

XXXXXX

\- Mój ojciec i Syriusz tutaj? – szepnął Harry, gdy Dumbledore poinformował go, Rona, Hermionę oraz profesora Snapa o całej sytuacji.

\- Ściślej rzecz biorąc to ich młodsze wersje. Tak jak Wy, uczęszczają teraz do szóstej klasy – powiedział Albus – Mówię Wam o tym, bo uważam, że tylko Wy powinniście wiedzieć. Dla reszty będą to James i Syriusz Lupin. Siostrzeńcy Remusa, którego już zawiadomiłem. Spotkam się z nim wieczorem i wszystko wyjaśnię.

\- Więc Ci idioci będą moimi uczniami? – uśmiechnął się mściwie Severus.

\- Tak, wiem, że to Cię cieszy Severusie, ale proszę jednak o zachowanie chociaż odrobiny profesjonalizmu – powiedział Dumbledore patrząc na Snapa ostro.

\- Ależ oczywiście dyrektorze – powiedział kpiąco Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Harry jak się czujesz? – zapytała z troską Hermiona łapiąc przyjaciela za ramię.

\- Oszołomiony, wściekły i szczęśliwy zarazem. Nawet jak ich ostrzegę nie zapamiętają tego, ale mam szansę poznać ojca i spędzić więcej czasu z Syriuszem – uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

\- Wzruszające – syknął Severus patrząc na tę scenę z odrazą.

\- Severusie na Merlina! Trochę współczucia – powiedział zrezygnowany Dumbledore.

\- Wredny nietoperz – mruknął Ron pod nosem.

\- Szlaban Panie Weasley. Dzisiaj, lochy, 18.00 – warknął Snape patrząc wściekły na rudowłosego, którego policzki przybrały odcień podobny do koloru jego włosów.

\- Już dobrze. Profesor McGonagall zaznajamia wszystkich w Pokoju Wspólnym z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Ją też musiałem wtajemniczyć, jako że jest opiekunką waszego domu, członkinią Zakonu i moją droga przyjaciółką – powiedział posyłając Severusowi ostre spojrzenie, kiedy zauważył, że ten już chciał rzucić złośliwy komentarz, ale zrezygnował po spojrzeniu dyrektora.

\- Możecie iść – powiedział, Gryfoni pożegnali się wychodząc z gabinetu, podczas gdy Severus burknął coś pod nosem i wyszedł powiewając szatami.

XXXXXX

\- Pomyśl jak fajnie byłoby zobaczyć swoje przyszłe wersje Rogaczu – powiedział podekscytowany Syriusz siedząc w dormitorium z Jamesem. Profesor McGonagall przedstawiła ich wszystkich w Pokoju Wspólnym oraz przydzieliła dormitorium tylko dla nich.

\- Tak, szkoda, że tego nie zapamiętamy – westchnął James zawiedziony kładąc się na swoim łóżku.

\- James mamy rok, aby obmyślić jak uodpornić się na eliksir zapomnienia. Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja zamierzam zachować swoje wspomnienia. No i pomyśl. Dziewczyny z tych czasów, tyle nowych celów – powiedział rozmarzony, na co Potter, obecnie Lupin, zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Wiesz, że mogą być Twoimi córkami? – zapytał rozbawiony patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Hej, one o tym nie wiedzą – powiedział uśmiechając się zawadiacko i wstał wychodząc z dormitorium.

\- Co? Już zaczynasz podbój? – zapytał James szybko doganiając przyjaciela i schodząc z nim do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Nie, za wcześnie, na razie muszę zbadać otoczenie i wybrać pierwszą zdobycz. Podbój zacznę jutro – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko na co James zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Co jest? – zapytał James kiedy Syriusz zatrzymał się na ostatnim schodku.

\- Znalazłem pierwszą ofiarę – powiedział zachwycony, wskazując na dziewczynę siedzącą koło chłopca bardzo podobnego do Jamesa. Był z nimi też rudowłosy chłopak, który z przejęciem mówił coś do pozostałej dwójki. James przyjrzał się wybrance Syriusza na jedną noc. Nie była piękna w oczywisty sposób, ale miała w sobie coś co przyciągało wzrok. Jej włosy były nieokiełznane i widać było, że denerwują dziewczynę, bo co jakiś czas szybkim ruchem zaczesywała je za ucho. Te jednak niesforne od razu wracały na poprzednie miejsce. Nie miała na sobie szat, więc James z uznaniem spojrzał na jej biust i przeniósł spojrzenie niżej na wąską talię. Nie była gruba, ale też nie patyczkowato chuda. Była w sam raz, tak jak lubił. Powrócił do jej twarzy, dziewczyna w tym momencie podniosła głowę, a ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Cofnął się zaskoczony o krok, podziwiając jej piękne czekoladowe oczy.

\- Wszystko w porządku Rogaczu? – zapytał zdziwiony Syriusz, podczas gdy dziewczyna nachyliła się do chłopaka podobnego do Jamesa i szepnęła mu coś do ucha.

\- Tak, tak. W porządku – wymamrotał James patrząc na przyjaciela i starając się wyrzucić z głowy obraz dziewczyny. Nie rozumiał dlaczego wywarła na niego taki wpływ.

\- Nie wytrzymam do jutra, idę teraz – powiedział Syriusz włączając swój urok i podchodząc do trójki Gryfonów siedzących na kanapie. James poszedł za nim.

\- Witam, nazywam się Syriusz Lupin. Wybacz mi piękna niewiasto, ale Twoja uroda mnie olśniła, nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym się nie przedstawił – powiedział z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem biorąc dłoń dziewczyny i całując ją w nią. Harry patrzył z Ronem na Syriusza jakby widzieli go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Można uznać, że tak też właśnie było.

\- Syriuszu nie musisz udawać, znamy prawdę – powiedziała zmieszana Hermiona zabierając dłoń.

\- Dyrektor Wam powiedział? Dlaczego? – zapytał zdziwiony James. Hermiona spojrzała na Jamesa. Wszyscy opisujący rodziców Harrego mieli rację. James był niemal odzwierciedleniem Harrego z wyglądu. Był jednak wyższy od swego syna i te oczy. Na ich widok policzki Hermiony pokryły się czerwienią. Były brązowe, a jednak tak inne od tych, które widziała u reszty ludzi. Ron przezornie rzucił Muffliato.

\- Może się przedstawimy. Ron Weasley, to Hermiona Granger, a to Harry. Harry Potter – powiedział Ron patrząc na reakcje Jamesa i Syriusza. Rogacz spojrzał na Harrego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jesteś… ? –zapytał przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Twoim synem. Naprawdę miło mi Cię poznać – powiedział zmieszany Harry wstając i patrząc na ojca z mocno bijącym sercem. Miał ochotę go przytulić, powiedzieć co tak naprawdę czuje, ale raczej nie zrobiłby tym dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Uśmiech Jamesa poszerzył się.

\- To jest naprawdę dziwne – zaśmiał się szturchając zawiedzionego Syriusza.

\- Czyli co, nie mam szans? – zapytał Hermiony.

\- Przykro mi Syriuszu – uśmiechnęła się ciepło na co westchnął.

\- Trudno. Pierwsze podejście i już skucha. Te czasy chyba jednak mi się nie spodobają Rogaczu – powiedział głosem obrażonego dziecka.

\- Azkaban naprawdę Cię zmienił – szepnął Ron patrząc na Blacka. Młodsza wersja zdecydowanie różniła się od mężczyzny, którego poznali na trzecim roku. Ten Syriusz był zabawny, beztroski. Nieświadomy tego jaka czeka go przyszłość…

\- Przepraszam Cię chłopcze, którego imienia nie zapamiętałem, Azkaban? – zapytał Syriusz podchodząc do niego szybko. Ron zaczerwienił się bełkocząc pod nosem. James zdziwiony złapał przyjaciela za ramię.

\- Spokojnie Łapo – powiedział opanowanym głosem.

\- Łatwo Ci mówić. To nie Tobie bełkoczący rudzielec powiedział, że będziesz siedział w Azkabanie – powiedział Syriusz zirytowany.

\- Przecież lepsze to od śmierci – powiedział oburzony Ron chcąc się bronić. James spojrzał na niego, a następnie na Harrego.

\- Za dwadzieścia lat będę martwy? – warknął. Ron zbladł, a następnie zzieleniał zatapiając się głębiej w kanapie.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko Wam wyjaśnimy, tylko się uspokójcie – poprosiła Hermiona posyłając karcące spojrzenie Ronowi.

\- W porządku, ale jeden warunek. ON nie opowiada – powiedział Syriusz wskazując na Rona.

XXXXXX

Opowiedzenie całej historii zajęło im trzy godziny. James i Syriusz co chwilę przerywali zadając pytania, wtrącając zbędne komentarze lub wykrzykując przekleństwa jak choćby w chwili wyjawienia zdrady Petera Pettigrew. Kiedy skończyli było już grubo po ciszy nocnej, więc zmęczeni pożegnali się i każde udało się do swojego dormitorium.

\- Co o tym myślisz Łapo? – zapytał cicho James ze swojego łóżka patrząc w sufit.

\- Myślę…. Że tym bardziej musimy znaleźć sposób na eliksir zapomnienia – powiedział, odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciela i zasnął. Potter westchnął. Nie czekała go wesoła przyszłość, ale właśnie dowiedział się, że Lily Evans w końcu mu ulegnie. Dlaczego więc zasypiając nie myślał o zielonych oczach jak przez ostatnie półtora tylko o pięknych czekoladowych?

XXXXXX

Rogacz i Łapa stali się sensacją w szkole. Syriusz będąc w centrum zainteresowania i będąc w swoim żywiole, na chwilę zapomniał jaka przyszłość czeka go i jego przyjaciół. Korzystając z nowo zyskanej popularności włączył swój urok oczarowując hogwarckie dziewczęta z tych czasów.

\- Zaczyna mi się tu nawet podobać – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz siadając z Jamesem w klasie obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Cisza – warknął Severus wchodząc do klasy zamaszystym krokiem. James zszokowany upuścił pióro.

\- A mi przestaje się tu podobać Łapo – szepnął Potter do bladego Syriusza. Severus uśmiechnął się mściwie na widok ich min.

\- Dzisiaj zajęcia w praktyce. Zademonstruje parę zaklęć. Potrzebuje ochotnika. Może któryś z nowych uczniów? – zakpił szczęśliwy jak nigdy.

\- _To będzie długa lekcja_ – pomyślał James.

XXXXXX

Nigdy nie lubił Smarkerusa, a teraz nie mógł mu nic zrobić z uwagi na to, że jest jego profesorem. Czuł się jakby trafił do piekła. Snape męczył ich na lekcji używając na nich różnych klątw. Wracał właśnie ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Syriusz musiał zostać będąc w gorszym stanie od niego.

\- Jak wrócę do swoich czasów to się zemszczę Smarku – mruknął pod nosem wchodząc po schodach. Przed nim szła Hermiona obładowana książkami. Uśmiechnął się widząc z jakim trudem wspina się do góry, starając się nie upuścić żadnej z książek. Już miało się jej to udać, gdy dwóch pierwszoklasistów wybiegło z korytarza zbiegając po schodach i potrącając przy tym Hermionę. Gryfonka chcąc utrzymać równowagę upuściła książki i przytrzymała się poręczy.

\- Nie biegać! – krzyknęła za nimi zła. James zaśmiał się zrównując z nią na tym samym schodku i zaczął zbierać jej książki. Hermiona zmieszana też kucnęła zbierając księgi.

\- Dziękuje – powiedziała chcąc wziąć od niego książki jakie zebrał. Zamiast tego zaskoczył ją zabierając wszystkie książki.

\- Pomogę Ci – zaoferował.

-Naprawdę nie trzeba – powiedziała zaskoczona. James przewrócił oczami.

\- Wy uparte kobiety. I tak idę do Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie pozwolę, aby kobieta dźwigała taki ciężar kiedy ja mogę jej pomóc – powiedział posyłając jej uśmiech. Hermiona poddała się oddając mu uśmiech i idąc z nim do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Dużo tych książek. Program nauczania tak się zmienił przez te dwadzieścia lat? – zapytał James patrząc na Gryfonkę, która pokryła się rumieńcem.

\- Nie zmienił się. Ja po prostu lubię czytać – przyznała. Zaskoczony Potter zaśmiał się głośno – No co? – zapytała urażona podnosząc buntowniczo głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz. Był od niej wyższy o głowę.

\- Nic. Jesteś słodka – powiedział wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. Hermiona znowu oblała się rumieńcem spuszczając głowę.

\- Jeśli to ma być jakiś żart to przysięgam Potter, że… - zaczęła, ale James przerwał jej od razu.

\- Nie żartowałbym z Ciebie Hermiono. Lubię Cię, nawet z Twoją manią czytania nudnych, zakurzonych książek – zapewnił zadowolony.

\- One wcale nie są nudne – zaprzeczyła od razu. James posłał jej politowane spojrzenie.

\- Cokolwiek mówisz Hermiono – powiedział głosem wyrażającym, że wie swoje.

\- Miona – poprawiła go delikatnie.

\- Co? – zapytał zbity z tropu.

\- Przyjaciele mówią do mnie Miona – uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nawet nie spostrzegli kiedy weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.

\- Więc jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – zapytał posyłając jej uroczy uśmiech, od którego połowie dziewcząt miękły kolana. Granger odebrała od niego książki.

\- Do zobaczenia James – powiedziała nie dając po sobie poznać jakie wrażenie wywarł na niej jego uśmiech i odwróciła się idąc do dormitorium dziewcząt.

\- Przyjaciele mówią do mnie Rogacz! – krzyknął za nią zadowolony. Hermiona wchodziła już po schodach, więc Potter nie mógł zobaczyć delikatnego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy.

XXXXXX

Już dwa miesiące żyli w przyszłości. Musieli przyznać, że podobało się im tu, nie licząc lekcji z Severusem Snapem, po których zawsze wychodzili z klasy poranieni. Zyskali przyjaciół, wciąż płatali figle, czasami rozmawiali nawet z Remusem, który ich odwiedzał. Dziwnie było im patrzeć na przyjaciela starszego o dwadzieścia lat. Szczególnie, że utrata przyjaciół miała na niego znaczący wpływ. To tym bardziej zmotywowało Syriusza do szukania sposobu na oparcie się eliksirowi zapomnienia. Wolne chwilę spędzał również na uwodzeniu dziewcząt. James tymczasem poznawał Harrego i starał się, aby ten poznał jego. Obaj wiedzieli, że to mogą być ich jedyne wspólne chwilę, nie licząc pierwszego roku życia Harrego. Rogacz zaprzyjaźnił się również z Hermioną. Często wyciągał ją z biblioteki na spacery, ona zaś poganiała go do nauki pomagając w pisaniu esejów i powtarzając z nim materiał. Nie obywało się przy tym bez sprzeczek i przekomarzaniu. Hermiona sama była zdziwiona jak dobrze czuje się w towarzystwie Jamesa. On z kolei coraz częściej o niej myślał. Przy niej nie spieszyło mu się z powrotem do swoich czasów.

\- Rogaczu nie przesadzasz trochę? – zapytał Syriusz idąc z Jamesem na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali.

\- O czym mówisz Łapo? – zapytał zadowolony James patrząc na przyjaciela. Widząc jednak jego poważny wyraz twarzy, co zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko, spoważniał.

\- O Hermionie. Za bardzo się do niej zbliżasz. A jeśli coś do Ciebie poczuje? – zapytał zwalniając kroku, aby nie dotarli do Wielkiej Sali przed zakończeniem ich rozmowy. Nie spodziewał się, że na jego słowa oczy Jamesa wręcz rozbłysnął podekscytowaniem.

\- Myślisz, że coś do mnie czuje? – zapytał zadowolony. Syriusz złapał go za rękę, pociągnął do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia, którym okazał się składzik na miotły i uderzył go w twarz.

\- Opamiętaj się – warknął Black.

\- Odbiło Ci? – jęknął James łapiąc się za pulsujący nos, z którego zaczęła cieknąć krew.

\- Mi? Raczej Tobie! James nie możesz zakochać się w Hermionie. Tobie przeznaczona jest Lily. Pamiętasz jeszcze o niej? Rude włosy, zielone oczy? Marzysz o niej od tak dawna, a teraz dajesz sobie zawrócić w głowie pierwszej lepszej – powiedział zły. James wściekły złapał go za szatę potrząsając nim.

\- Nie nazywaj jej pierwszą lepszą, bo Ci przyłożę Łapo – warknął.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię – powiedział Syriusz łapiąc go za ręce i odsuwając od siebie – Musisz ograniczyć z nią kontakty. To wspaniała dziewczyna, ale nie dla Ciebie. My w końcu wrócimy do naszych czasów. Ona tu zostanie. Tutaj, gdzie jej miejsce. Z kolei Ty zajmiesz się Lily i będziecie mieć uroczego chłopca imieniem Harry. Chyba chcesz, aby się urodził, prawda? – zapytał. James przygnębiony kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę – powiedział cicho. Syriusz położył dłonie na jego ramionach zmuszając przyjaciela do spojrzenia na niego.

\- Więc przestań przyjaźnić się z Hermioną dla dobra Was obojga – powiedział poważnie – I nie zmuszaj mnie już nigdy do bycia tym poważnym – uśmiechnął się chcąc rozładować sytuację.

\- Dzięki Łapo – powiedział James tuląc go. W tej właśnie chwili drzwi składziku otworzyły się. Filch stanął jak wryty i zaczerwienił się patrząc na tulących się po ciemku w składziku chłopców.

\- Chodź pysiaczku – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz całując Jamesa w policzek. Wiedział jak to musiało wyglądać, podobnie jak James, który skrzywił się wściekły.

\- Grabisz sobie Łapo – warknął wychodząc z nim i idąc do Wielkiej Sali.

\- I tak mnie kochasz – zaśmiał się siadając obok jego dziewczyny tygodnia, czyli Parvati Patil. James pokręcił głową siadając na swoje stałe miejsce, między Harrym, a Hermioną.

\- James co Ci się stało? – zapytała z troską Hermiona wyjmując chusteczkę i wycierając jego krew z twarzy. Ten cofnął się z sykiem. Zupełnie zapomniał o obolałym, po uderzeniu Syriusza, nosie.

\- Nic – powiedział i odwrócił się do Hermiony plecami rozmawiając z Harrym.

\- Może jednak chodźmy do pielęgniarki – zaproponowała Hermiona. Zdziwiła się kiedy James nie odpowiedział ignorując ją.

\- _Co ja takiego zrobiłam?_ – pomyślała smutna spuszczając głowę na talerz. James zerknął na nią czując ból na widok jej smutku. Widząc jednak baczne spojrzenie Harrego powrócił do rozmowy o quidditchu.

XXXXXX

Harry siedział przy kominku, tego samego dnia, patrząc na ogień w kominku zamyślony. Ron, który cały czas do niego mówił, nie wytrzymał szturchając go.

\- Co? – zapytał Harry wyrwany z zamyślenia.

\- Mówię do Ciebie cały czas – warknął zirytowany Weasley. Harry westchnął patrząc na niego.

\- Wybacz. Zamyśliłem się – powiedział i zawahał się niepewny czy może podzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami z Ronem.

\- Ok, coś więcej powiesz czy mam wyciągać informacje siłą? – zapytał zaciekawiony Weasley.

\- Myślisz, że Hermione i Jamesa coś łączy? – zapytał cicho. Ron zamrugał przetrawiając to co Harry właśnie mu powiedział i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Ty… Ty myślisz, że…. Ja nie mogę… Miona i Rogacz? – zapytał rozbawiony Ron między nowymi salwami śmiechu. Potter odprężył się.

\- Masz racje, zdawało mi się – uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, że Ci się zdawało. Jak mogłeś w ogóle wpaść na coś tak absurdalnego? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Zamknij się, zagrajmy lepiej w szachy – powiedział Harry na co Ron przystanął z entuzjazmem.

XXXXXX

Nie rozumiała czemu nagle zaczął ją unikać. Przyjaźnili się, a od czasu, gdy miał rozwalony nos w Wielkiej Sali miesiąc temu, przestał z nią rozmawiać. Skończyły się wspólne spacery, nauka, wygłupy i przekomarzania. Brakowało jej tego i wiele razy próbowała nawiązać rozmowę, ale zawsze uciekał wykręcając się umówionym spotkaniem.

\- Syriusz masz chwilę? – zapytała wchodząc do jego dormitorium. Widziała Jamesa na błoniach z Harrym, więc wiedziała, że im nie przeszkodzi.

\- Pewnie Miona, co jest? – zapytał z uśmiechem wskazując jej, aby usiadła.

\- Nie wiesz może o co chodzi Jamesowi? Unika mnie ostatnio – powiedziała siadając na łóżku Jamesa.

\- Nie, nic nie wiem. Może tęskni – powiedział wzruszając ramionami i unikając jej wzroku.

\- Za waszymi czasami? – zapytała ciepło, o tym nie pomyślała. Syriusz pokręcił głową.

\- Też, ale chodziło mi konkretnie o Lily. Może Cię unika, bo mu ją przypominasz. Jesteście do siebie podobne. Nie z wyglądu, ale z charakteru. Zadziorne kujonie – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na zegarek – Cholera Miona, spóźnię się na randkę. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. Na razie – powiedział z uśmiechem i wyszedł zostawiając Hermionę samą.

\- _Więc byłam tylko zastępczynią. Te wszystkie chwilę… Myślał wtedy o_ niej – pomyślała ze łzami w oczach. Wytarła samotną łzę, która spłynęła jej po policzku i wyszła.

XXXXXX

Zauważył, że nie próbowała już z nim porozmawiać. Powinien się cieszyć, ale zamiast tego czuł tylko jeszcze większy ból. Nie wytrzymał wstając z łóżka i ubierając się. Było już grubo po ciszy nocnej. Syriusza obudził hałas jaki James zrobił zamykając szafę.

\- Co Ty wyprawiasz? – jęknął Black przykrywając głowę poduszką.

\- Idę do Hermiony – powiedział James wciągając przez głowę koszulkę. Syriusz otworzył oczy już całkowicie rozbudzony siadając.

\- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Nie możesz – powiedział ostro.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego niby nie mogę? – warknął patrząc na przyjaciela wściekły.

\- Jeśli dalej będziecie się spotykać to w końcu się w niej zakochasz –powiedział zły Black wstając.

\- Ja już się w niej zakochałem Łapo – powiedział James i wyszedł. Syriusz jęknął opadając na łóżko. W tym czasie James wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, który o tej porze był całkowicie pusty i od razu skierował się do dormitorium dziewcząt. Kiedy wspinał się na górę schody pod jego stopami zniknęły, a sam zleciał na dół.

\- Cholerne schody – warknął wstając. Musiał się tam dostać. Już miał biegnąć po miotłę Harrego i polecieć pod okno Hermiony, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie które należało do niej. Jęknął sfrustrowany. Przywołał pergamin i pióro, nabazgrał na nim „Pokój Wspólny. Teraz", po czym pobiegł do sowi arni. Niezadowolona z pory sówka dziobnęła go do krwi w palec, ale nie przejął się tym.

\- Hermiona Granger, dormitorium dziewcząt w wieży Gryffindoru. Obudź ją, możesz odlecieć dopiero jak przeczyta wiadomość – powiedział zdyszany. Sowa fuknęła, ale posłusznie poleciała. James biegiem ruszył w drogę powrotną do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów chcąc być przed Hermioną. W momencie kiedy wchodził, Hermiona zeszła ze schodów zaspana w szlafroku.

\- James? To od Ciebie była ta wiadomość? Nie odzywasz się do mnie od półtora miesiąca, a teraz budzisz mnie o drugiej w nocy? Odbiło Ci? – zapytała zaspana. James uśmiechnął się widząc jej półprzytomne spojrzenie, włosy w nieładzie, krzywo związany szlafrok, który odsłaniał jej kawałek ramienia i uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie widział niczego piękniejszego.

\- Kocham Cię – powiedział szczęśliwy śmiejąc się. Hermiona rozbudzona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Przyznaj się, piłeś? – zapytała starając się zignorować szaleńcze bicie serca na dźwięk tych dwóch magicznych słów.

\- Kocham Cię Miona i jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę Ci to w końcu powiedzieć. Nie wiem czy czujesz to samo, jeśli nie to pozwól mi być blisko Ciebie jako przyjaciel. Ale mam dość unikania Cię, jeszcze jedna godzina bez Ciebie, a oszalałbym – powiedział szczerze. Usta Hermiony drgnęły w uśmiechu kiedy do niego podchodziła.

\- I dlatego obudziłeś mnie w środku nocy? Żeby nie oszaleć? – zapytała patrząc mu w oczy.

-To też. I żeby wyznać Ci swoje uczucia oraz poznać Twoje. Lubisz dręczyć facetów trzymając ich w niepewności? – zapytał uspokajając oddech po biegu. Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Och tak, to moja ulubiona rozrywka – powiedziała uśmiechnięta i spojrzała na jego krwawiący palec.

\- Sowa była wyjątkowa wredna – wyjaśnił widząc, że zwróciła uwagę na jego małą ranę. Kiwnęła głową w zrozumieniu.

\- Nie była też zbyt miła, gdy mnie budziła – pożaliła się. James zaśmiał się, brakowało mu rozmów z nią.

\- Nie zwódź mnie, powiedz co czujesz, chociaż miałaby to być i nienawiść – poprosił poważniejąc. Hermiona dotknęła jego policzka patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nigdy nie mogłabym Cię znienawidzić James. Kocham Cię – szepnęła ciepło. James szczęśliwy chciał ją pocałować, ale Miona odsunęła się nie pozwalając mu na to.

\- Jesteś miłością mojego życia James. Ale jesteś też ojcem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Niedługo wrócisz do swoich czasów nawet o mnie nie pamiętając, a ja zostanę ze złamanym sercem i świadomością, że w moich czasach nie żyjesz. Nie mogę tak – powiedziała starając się powstrzymać szloch. James załamany pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie rób tego. Nie odsuwaj się, coś na to poradzimy. Zostanę, albo Ty przeniesiesz się ze mną! – powiedział błagalnie, upadając przed nią na kolana.

\- James dobrze wiesz, że to niemożliwe. A nawet jeśli, to musisz spłodzić Harrego – zapłakała odwracając głowę, aby tylko na niego nie patrzeć.

\- Nie odtrącaj mnie teraz kiedy w końcu Cię znalazłem. Czekałem na Ciebie całe życie nawet o tym nie wiedząc – powiedział cicho z bólem.

\- Przykro mi – szepnęła i uciekła do swojego dormitorium zostawiając Jamesa samego. Potter załamany podparł się rękoma o podłogę i z okrzykiem uderzył pięścią w podłogę.

\- To nie może się tak skończyć – szepnął, po czym wstał i pobiegł do swojego dormitorium budząc przy tym ponownie Syriusza.

\- Jak było? – zapytał zmęczony.

\- Od jutra pomagam Ci szukać sposobu na oparcie się eliksirowi zapomnienia – warknął James ukrywając łzy. Syriusz dostrzegł je jednak nic nie mówiąc tylko kiwając głową na znak zgody.

XXXXXX

Nie wychodził z biblioteki wertując księgi w każdej wolnej chwili. Korzystał nawet z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Myśl o tym, że mógłby zapomnieć o Hermionie oraz o tym co do niej czuje napawała go przerażeniem i dodawała sił, aby szukać dalej. W końcu znalazł eliksir, który mógł pomóc mu i Syriuszowi. Prawie natychmiast zaczęli zbierać składniki, szczególnie, że Dumbledore powiedział, iż już niedługo będą mogli wrócić do swoich czasów. Wiadomość ta załamała Jamesa. Zostało mu tak mało chwil z Hermioną, a on musiał w dodatku zrobić eliksir, który do prostych nie należał.

\- Dumbledore powiedział, że na dniach wrócimy do naszych czasów. Ile jeszcze eliksir będzie dochodził do siebie? – zapytał Syriusz siedząc z Jamesem w łazience dziewcząt, inaczej nazywanej łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Pomysł zaczerpnęli z opowieści Złotej Trójcy.

\- Do jutra powinien się ustabilizować – powiedział James zmniejszając ogień pod kociołkiem.

\- Świetnie, więc idź do niej – powiedział Syriusz udając zainteresowanie jednym ze składników. Potter zdziwiony spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Łapo czy ja dobrze słyszę? Namawiasz mnie na spotkanie z Hermioną? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Musisz się pożegnać, bo nigdy byś sobie tego nie darował. Idź zanim zmienię zdanie – powiedział uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. James odwzajemnił uśmiech i nie potrzebując więcej zachęty poszedł szukać Hermiony. Długo nie musiał tego robić, gdyż tak jak myślał, znalazł ją w bibliotece.

\- Wiem, że mówiłem, iż lubię Cię pomimo Twojej fascynacji zakurzonymi książkami, ale wydaje mi się, że wystawiasz moją sympatię na próbę – powiedział z uśmiechem podchodząc do niej.

\- James – powiedziała zarumieniona patrząc na niego i zamykając książkę. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą odkąd wyznali co do siebie czują.

\- Spokojnie, żadna ilość zakurzonych tomiszczy nie umniejszy mojej miłości do Ciebie – powiedział zadowolony nachylając się nad nią – Chodź, idziemy na spacer – dodał łapiąc ją za rękę i pociągnął zaskoczoną Gryfonkę do wyjścia.

\- Słyszałam, że niedługo wracacie do swoich czasów – powiedziała cicho, idąc z nim na błonia. James ścisnął się dłoń gładząc ją kciukiem.

\- To prawda – powiedział patrząc przed siebie.

\- Będę za Tobą naprawdę tęsknić – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach.

\- Proszę nie rób tego – poprosił patrząc na nią.

\- Czego? – zapytała zdziwiona, pociągając nosem.

\- Nie płacz, nie żegnaj się, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Chcę, żeby nasze ostatnie chwile były pełne radości i śmiechu. Masz być szczęśliwa – powiedział całując ją w czoło. Na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Przy Tobie jestem szczęśliwa – zamruczała wdychając jego zapach za którym tak tęskniła. Podobnie jak za jego dotykiem, spojrzeniem. James zadrżał słysząc jej delikatny pomruk.

\- _Ta lwica chce mnie wpędzić do grobu_ – pomyślał czując dreszcz podniecenia.

\- W porządku? – zapytała Hermiona uśmiechnięta, widząc, że się dziwnie spiął.

\- Tak, po prostu chciałbym czegoś spróbować – powiedział zatrzymując się.

\- Czego? – zapytała zaciekawiona. James uśmiechnął się nachylając nad nią.

\- Czekałem na to tak długo, że dłużej już nie wytrzymam –wyszeptał, po czym złączył ich usta w namiętnym, ale jednocześnie czułym pocałunku. Hermiona zadrżała oddając pocałunek i wtuliła się w niego pragnąc, aby ten już nigdy jej nie puszczał.

XXXXXX

Trzy dni później nadszedł czas powrotu. James pożegnał się z Ronem, następnie Harrym i rozejrzał się za Hermioną. Nie przyszła. Domyślał się, że to musiało być dla niej ciężkie, ale chciał ją zobaczyć po raz ostatni.

\- Gotowi Panowie? – zapytał Dumbledore podając im fiolki z eliksirem. Eliksir zapomnienia, który i tak miał na nich nie zadziałać.

\- Oczywiście profesorze – powiedział Syriusz pijąc swoją dawkę eliksiru zapomnienia. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do Jamesa na znak, że nie zadziałał. Potter uspokojony tym faktem wypił swoją dawkę.

\- Cóż. Żegnajcie i jednocześnie do zobaczenia – mrugnął do nich figlarnie Dumbledore. James rozejrzał się po raz ostatni, ale Hermiony nigdzie nie było. Albus przewiesił zmieniacz czasu, aby objął zarówno Jamesa jak i Syriusza. Black przekręcił klepsydrą dwa razy, po czym zaczęli znikać. Ostatnie co James zobaczył to zdyszana Hermiona wbiegająca do gabinetu dyrektora.

XXXXXX

Nie potrafił odnaleźć się po powrocie. Wciąż myślał o Hermionie, tęsknił za nią i jedyne czego pragnął to znaleźć się w jej czasach. Syriusz powiedział o wszystkim Remusowi. Całą trójką zgodnie ustalili, że przyszłość nie może tak wyglądać, nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Nie powiedzieli o niczym Dumbledorowi, wiedzieli, że nie pozwoliłby im na zmianę tego co ma się wydarzyć.

James nie potrafił związać się z Lily. Czuł jakby zdradzał Hermionę, zresztą uczucia do młodej Evans całkowicie zniknęły. Gdy Huncwoci skończyli szkołę rzucił na Lily czar, który pomagał bezpłodnym parą. Zaklęcie pomogło zapłodnić Lily jego nasieniem bez zbliżenia cielesnego. Sama Lily nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Kiedy odkryła, że jest w ciąży załamała się. Dopiero co zaczęła pracę w Ministerstwie Magii, zaczęła nowy związek. James ustalił z nią, że kiedy dziecko przyjdzie na świat zajmie się nim, a Lily nie będzie musiała brać udziału w jego życiu. I tak się stało. Dziewięć miesięcy później na świat przyszedł Harry James Potter.

Cała przyszłość uległa zmianie. Chłopcem-który-przeżył został Neville Longbottom, zaś Harry prowadził normalne, szczęśliwe życie. Peter nigdy nie został strażnikiem tajemnicy, a Syriusz nie miał za co zostać osadzony w Azkabanie.

Nim James się obejrzał Harry dostał list z Hogwartu. To był ten moment. Mógł zobaczyć Hermionę. Odprowadził syna na peron, rozglądając się za charakterystyczna burzą brązowych włosów. Uśmiechnął się czule zauważając ją. Była słodką jedenastoletnią dziewczynką, która właśnie żegnała się z rodzicami. Przytulił syna na pożegnanie, a gdy się wyprostował młodej Panny Granger już nie było.

Przez następnych parę lat mógł liczyć tylko na te chwilę. Widział ją na peronie, gdy odjeżdżała do Hogwartu, wracała na święta, wakacje. Z każdym rokiem stawała się coraz piękniejszą kobietą, a jego miłość do niej rosła.

Tego roku Harry skończył szkołę. James pozwolił mu zaprosić paru przyjaciół na wakacje. Jak się spodziewał przyjechała Hermiona, Ron oraz Neville, którego nie miał okazji poznać. Całą siłą woli starał się nie przytulić i ucałować kobiety, która nieświadomie skradła mu serce.

Czuł się jakby znów miał szesnaście lat. Powróciły rozmowy i wygłupy. Wiedział, że jest sporo od niej starszy, ale nie zauważył, aby przeszkadzały jej jego zaloty. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawała się szczęśliwa z powodu jego uwagi.

Wieczorem wziął ją na spacer po lesie. Harry zauważył, że między jego ojcem, a najlepszą przyjaciółką coś się dzieje. Nie robił jednak wyrzutów ojcu, uważał, ze po tylu latach spędzonych w samotności jego ojciec zasługuje w końcu na szczęście.

\- Mam wrażenie jakbym znała Cię już wcześniej – powiedziała Hermiona zerkając na Jamesa z uśmiechem. Potter zaśmiał się słysząc to.

\- Może tak było – powiedział łapiąc ją za dłoń i splatając jej palce ze swoimi. Hermiona zarumieniła się patrząc na ich złączone dłonie. James drugą ręką złapał ją delikatnie za podbródek unosząc jej głowę do góry, aby spojrzała na niego. Bez ostrzeżenia pocałował ją stęskniony, zatracając się w pocałunku podobnie jak Hermiona.

\- Czekałem na tę chwile dwadzieścia lat – wyszeptał patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Co? – zapytała zaskoczona na co James zaśmiał się tylko.

\- Nie ważne. Powiedzmy, że mam gdzieś przeznaczenie. Stawiam na miłość –uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Hermiona nic nie rozumiejąc zaśmiała się. Był dziwny, ale między innymi to w nim pokochała.

XXXXXX

\- Mówię Ci Harry, że urodzę Ci brata, nie siostrę – spierała się świeżo upieczona Pani Potter.

\- A ja Ci mówię, że się mylisz. To będzie dziewczynka. Zawsze chciałem mieć siostrę – upierał się wskazując na jej lekko wypukły brzuszek. Hermiona zirytowana przewróciła oczami.

\- Wiem lepiej, nie kłóć się z macochą – powiedziała rozbawiona, na co Harry zaśmiał się głośno. James uśmiechnął się przyglądając synowi i żonie. Jego życie zmieniło się diametralnie. W końcu miał przy sobie ukochaną kobietę, syna oraz drugie dziecko w drodze. Cieszył się, że nie posłuchali z Syriuszem Albusa i zmienili przyszłość mając w poważaniu ich prawdziwe przeznaczenie. Oni wybrali wolną wolę i nawet przez chwilę żaden z nich nie pożałował swojej decyzji.


End file.
